Wynter
by Letliveagain
Summary: A girl who was in one of Heidi's 'fishings' finds she has a gift and is kept in the Volturi, her childish behavioour bewilders Alec and every other vampire,as well as the fact she uses Alec's venom as blood isnide of her and she is still weak. What will happen between them ? Alec\wynter
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since i've joined the Volturi, they are like family to me now. Heidi says its because i tend to stay with Alec a lot it has made me adapt better, his always depressing or annoying but his very close to me, we both know it, but i prefer not to show it.

**(Flashback)**

_I watched as this ''Heidi'' girl walked us through the cobblestone hallway, we all were murmering about how beautiful this Volterra Castle was or the men were talking about Heidi's beauty. I stayed in the back and remained quiet just looking at everything but not speaking like i normally did, not unless i knew the person very well. I just ran away from my god awful past, i was homeless basically...so i took the free tour happily. I could tell something wasn't right with her eyes, like brown contacts ove red ones. My stomach was flipping as she opened the doors, snarls as if there were animals locked up in there erupted i nmy ears and i watched as everyone in front of me piled in horrifying screams sounded from their mouths._

_I walked in my eyes wide, i ran to a corner watching as pale beings sunk their teeth into the peoples necks watching their eyes glaze over into death. I watched as a boy monster stalked towards me, a smirk on his lips i sunk back into the wall trembling, he looked at me and tilted his head confusion in his eyes i found myself doing the same thing, he folded his arms across his chest playfully, i did the same. ''hello there'' he said his smirk rising higher._

_''Alec what are you doing? Who are you talking to, i can't look past you'' A sickly sweet voice sounded in the air, the boy turned around his stance tense ''you can't see her'' ? he asked his voice like velvet to my ears, the girl looked just as angelic as him ,he had brown hair that flipped up around his neck and bangs over his red ruby eye, his lips were plump but hers were more full and his eyes captured me too much. She had blond ehair that was tied in a bun, her face emotionless, anger and frustration glitned in her eyes ''see who Alec''? She asked her voice higher then before,tones of anger and disbelief in it. He turned around to face me ''she has a gift'' he mused amusment glittered in his eyes_

**(End of flashback)**

That had been around a year ago, I was now an alite part of the Guard,as much as Alec and Jane, i didn't like to wear my cloak much usually i wore Alec's because it wasn't as fitting as mine. He had been the one that had to change me after Aro found out i had a gift of invisibility or repulsion, though Alec's venom hadn't worked properly, my body hadn't reacted as it should have to his venom and used it as blood instead, my heart still pumping with it. I didn't age,I had lesser strength than a normal vampires, sometimes even humans were stronger then me, but i could still run as fast, usually. I could still sleep, something that amazed everyone though it was extremely difficult getting used to having vampires awake all the time watching you. Apparently i made the Volturi a lot happier, so says Marcus which I don't believe, sure i annoy them but make them happy? Eh not so much.

Me and Alec were currently walking side by side down the hallway, my hair was just past my shoulders in choppy layers, it was jet black, my eyes stayed the same colour they were which was icy blue, but they darkened when i got thirsty whcih was only about once a month thank god. Alec was going on about me to stop being so childish ''- and stop taking everything as a joke, your so reckless soemtimes and clueless its no wonder you have almost been killed 5 times this past year Wynter, and you know myvenom doesn't help'' Alec bambled on, i rolled my eyes and he smirked but his eyes were still serious, i wore a black and white jumper and black shorts with red Vans shoes which Alec found ridiculous because he was used to a cloack. ''Well, Felix doesn''t think so, why are we goign to the throne room anyway, ooh do i finally get a mission''? I asked excitedly, bouncing on my heels as i did so, Alec threw his head back in desperation whhich i laughed at. He rolled his eyes ''I believe it is something to do with the Cullens'' Alec said, he glanced at my eyes for a second faint recognition ran through them i suppose. I remember hiding behind him when Edward,Isabella and Alice walked in, Alec could tell Edward was upset and angry and shoved me behind him hastily. I stepped on my tiptoes and looked past his shoulder, i pondered how they kept a relationship between a human and vampire.

As soon as the fighting started between Felix and Edward, Alec took me out of there leaving me in the reception desk because of my ''fragile'' state because of his venom. Once the 3 all came back out i used my gift so they could not see me and waited till Alec came back.

We entered the throne room as i thought back then, to open it to Aro standing there with a piece of paper with elegant handwriting over it. ''Ah you two are always together aren't you'' Aro mused looking up from the paper a smile on his face, i smiled back standing in the middle of the room with Alec '''sometimes, but he gets annoying after a while'' I said sweetly, beside me Alec scoffed but remained silent giving me a ''_You can talk''_ look. Aro let out a high pitched chuckle then handed the piece of paper to Alec first i pouted as i stood up on my tiptoes trying to read it, Alec's smirk turned into a frown, he passed me it and looked up at Aro ''Why us two though, i''m sure they would be more comfortable with the lesser guard members'' Alec said to aro i looked down curiously.

**_Dear Volturi_**

**_We are delighted to inform you that Isabella and I are getting married, i plan to change her shortly afterward the Honeymoon. We would like to invite two of your Guard Members, Alec and Wynter. I hope you do not take offense,though it would be such a hassle for the entire Volturi Guard to come,we hope to see you two there, it is in 5_ days.**

**_Regards Edward_**

**_P.S, It would be a lovely way to check up on my family and i don''t you think Aro?_**

I laughed knowing Aro would jump at the chance to send us, ''because people will just assume you are both friends of the Cullens or distant relatives because of your young appearance'' Aro said, looking at both of us for confirmation. ''At least his going to get some before she is turned I murmered smirking, musing at how their relationship had worked out and how in gods name would she choose to marry. ''_Wynter''! _Alec exclaimed, i rolled my eyes putting my hands out in surrender, bastard would have laughed if we weren't infront of Aro at that moment ''kidding'!'' I said quickly, trying not to laugh at my own joke.

**(3 Days Later)**

''We're going!"' Alec shouted at me pulling me off my comfy silk bed and away from my sleep, i groaned as my back hit the floor with a crack. He already had got a lower guard member to take our things to the Cullens the day before. ''I don't remember agreeing to this Alec'' I muttered, my eyes drooping in tiredness i walked into the bathroom and put on my make up makign sure to make my eyes stand out even more. ''You didn't have to, i make your decisions now'' Alec said a giant shit eating smirk on his face, i rolled my eyes.

Travelling there vampire style was fun, at least i thought so, Alec was getting annoyed at me laughing so much. I prefered to jump in the tree''s branches while he stayed on the ground incase there were any threatening vampires lurking about. I rolled my eyes

...

LLet me know if u want me to continue :)


	2. Chapter 2

Of course,Alec had to be around Isabella for a while so he had to feed. He went into Washington and found a recently homeless man living underneath a bridge, he had been cryng before Alec found him. ''Do you wish to die'' ? Alec asked the old man, the man had been preying before which made me being witness all the more harder, the man looked up at Alec with old sad eyes Alec's red ones bored back into his with flames, he was only teasing the man but at least false hope had built up for him. ''Yes'' The man said, assuming that Alec was an Angel that God had sent down for him. I looked away as Alec fed.

Soon enough we were in the Cullens forest, it was different then the Volturi's a lot more mysterious and like a fairytale. The leaves were lighter here and luckily for me the trees were taller. I looked at Alec down there, i knew he was pondering deeply into his thoughts so i decided to break his mind ''Didn't your mother tell you to not play with your food Alec''? I asked smugly, orphing the smirk he usually wore so well, like a tie on a suit. Alec sighed looking up at me then glancing back to infront of him '''My mother killed herself when i was a human'''He murmered bluntly, a deep pang of guilt hit me and i chewed my lip worriedly.

Alec was always so calm, much quieter then the rest of the Volturi, though he could turn angry just with a snap. I suppose i owe him a lot, i would have been dead on numerous occasions if we hadn't kept each others company. Aro and Jane told me that he seemed happier after the first few weeks after i arrived but i doubted it, he always had that sad haunted look in his eyes unless we were doing somehting distracting. I was aboutt to reply feeling sorry for him when he skidded to a stop, i stayed on the saem branch looking down at him. I started to smell their scents, all wafting into my nose at thye same time making my adrenaline pump more, i suddenly smelt a foul smell. Dog's smell. Wet dog smell. The ''mutt''s that alec always prefered to must stay in the forests too.

We both ran towards the house,their scents getting stronger. I started hearing murmers between the coven, ''Alec can we keep a werewolf as a pet when we get home'' I said cunningly, i knew he didn't want to talk about his human life, especially not here. He let out a low chuckle ''I think i would end up killing it''Alec said as he strolled up to their door. I was dumbfounded, the house was like a fairytale, just suddenly opening up to it from the forest. It was so big, a millionares house no doubt, It was designed especially for them i suppose, with big wide windows around every wall, it was so beautiful. Around it were tulips and roses delicately placed everywhere, Alec was about to open the door knob when i opened my eyes running quickly to him. I sqatted his ahnds from the door he looked down at me with furious eyes '''what now""? Alec asked annoyed, i started hearing their feet move, I pressed the doorbell hurriedly hearing the satisfying _ding dong_ sound. I smiled up at him showing my teeth he rolled his eyes, the door opened suddenly, Carlisle was there his lips in a purse.

His eyes looked recently fed, maybe he didn't want us alone at his home? He glanced at Alec and then me a fake smile turned on his lips ''Hello, we are glad you got here safe, we recieved your luggage'' He said pleasently, his eyes were so laced with worry it hurt to look, obviously he thought we were the enemy, but we only enforced the rules right? Before i could speak Alec stepped in as Carlisle held the door open well, so mcuh for lady's first. I quickly side stepped him making my way infront wanting to be the first one to see the home they lived in. ''Where the hell are the _leeches_'' A disgusted voice said,steps from one of the werewolves came from around the corner, though he was in human form. His big hands were balled up and his eyes were flaming i stood there wide eyed as he made his way to me.

His hand ssuddenly went out and was ready to hit me, i was too frozen to do anything. Just as his fist was about to collide with my face Alec's pale hand grabbed the werewolves wrist, i winced as i heard bones cracking underneath his fingers. As expected the boy tried to use his other hand to hit Alec but Alec wa sone step ahead and twisted both of the Werewolf's hands around him making him fall onto the ground his back laying against it. Alec's mist started swarming around the boy as he looked like he was about to phase '' . . !''Alec shouted venom spitting out onto the boy's russet skin. ''What if i do leech?'' The boy shoute dback just as angry and in pain, Alec smirked, this wasn't his playful smirk this was his evil one, the one that sent shivers down my spine ''Something far worse then this'' Alec said angrily, just as his foot collided with the boys leg shattering the bones underneath, the boy gave a yelp of pain and then Alec's mist took him into a sea of darkness.

_''Alec!" I_ exclaimed in shock, he stood properly beside me glancing at my face, he rolled his eyes giving an annoyed pout. '''We did not invite you so you could harm our friend or family'' Edward's voice carried out he stood at the doorway with a clinging Isabella at his side her fingers grabbing onto his shirt roughly as she noticed Alec and i standing there. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbirds, her cheeks spreading a rose colour. Strange, i rarely blushed. I glanced at Alec carefully, making sure he was still not hungry, no he just looked angry. ''I did not come here for Wynter to be hurt either'' Alec said icily moving further near me as if he was waiting for them to attack, he never really did trust anyone. Carlisle stepped forward, the rest of the Cullens i assumed were upstairs, ''maybe you two would like to go to the cottage that we have made up for you. It must have been such a long travel'' He said breaking the ice of Alec's voice and preventing any fights, i sighed before Alec answered ''yes we'd appreciate that'' i concluded.

I practically dragged Alec out of the home and into the forest, which felt slightly less more intense then that house. I could feel how angry he was, in his strides they were shorter and angrier, he didn't bother waiting for me and just entered the cottage by himself. I had to follow his scent, it was almost dark and the woods slightly terrified me.

As soon as i got in and shut the door i heard the shower running. I rolled my eyes. Alec only took showers when he was frustrated, (not that), or hurt, i sighed looking around the small l cottage. It, once again, looked like something out of a fairy tale, maybe Goldilocks and the three bears. More like Wynter and the deranged strange Volturi guard. The living room was small as well as the rest of the cottage but it was sweet, the walls were wood and the chandelier was crystaled. A large bookshelf with every type of book imaginable was there also, 3 couches were there as well as a glass cabinet which held a flat screen and China teapots.

I walked up the hall, there were 2 rooms, one was a yellow colour though it wasn't ugly, there was nothing in there except a rocking chair and another small tv. The other room was the bedroom, i opened it and gasped, the bed was beautiful though i looked away awkwardly, it looked like a honeymooners bed. Infact it looked like a honeymooners suite. There was another chandelier in the bedroom, which hung above the four post bed, which was covered in black silk dooners, the floor was furry white which after a day of running around with vampire my bare feet relished, the walls were painted a light red that matched Alec's eyes. Our suitcases were in the room, i smiled, it was such a nice house.

The ensuite which Alec was using looked huge, maybe more then half the size of the actual bedroom. The shower suddenly stopped and i looked up as the door open, i froze. ALec stood there bare chest with his hand holding the towel covering what was left of him, i gulped as he did a double take looking at me. His hair was wet and was even darker sticking up in spikes this way and that, his chest looked as hard as marble, he had a six pack which somehow i didn't expect, not that he was lanky just that he was always wearing his damn cloak, he also had a v-line...Damn him and his venom for making me still have my hormones. His eyes stood out the most though, even now, they were so intricitly red agaisnt his black hair and pale skin. He opened his mouth his eyebrows raised confused as why i wasn't going away ''o-oh right erm awkward'' I stuttered as i left quickly shutting the door, my heart was beating irregularly, i sat on one of the long couches flicking out the leg holder and turning the tv on, still blushing at the embarassing situation.

His door re opened as i settled for Supernatural. I shivered, i didn't realize it would be this cold in Forks, i didn't reall bring many jackets, i would have to borrow one or go buy one. I felt something drop over me, it was Alec's cloak, his scent all over it i quickly grabbed it and put it on snuggling into its cosiness. I glanced up as Alec sat down on the floor sprawling out his hands behind his head in comfort, i rolled my eyes ,sometimes he could be so ... _human._ He groaned running a hand through his wet hair ''not this show again Wynter'' He moaned looking at the tv screen annoyed. I smirked and giggled, I had re runs in the castle every night of Supernatural, i suppose Alec didn't like it too much.

After 2 episodes Alec decided to comment ''Dean is an idiot becau-'' I cut him off no way in hell was Dean an idiot. ''No. Dean is not an idiot, don't even go there Alec'' I snapped, turning back to the tv, he chuckled to himself. My eyes started to droop, i was so tired it was overwhelming, but i wanted to finish the episode. Not able to keep it in anymore i yawned loudly, Alec scoffed moving from the floor next to me i had curled up on itmy feet went over his lap lazily. ''Your tired, go to sleep Wynter'' He murmered, his voice sounding like it was in wonderland where my dreams were, i mumbled something inaudible. He chuckled, his voice sounding like clouds, clouds? Why would it sound like clouds, i wish i could live on a cloud, i thought. ''Stop thinking and sleep'' He said, putting his hand on my forhead cooling my headache down, i sighed. Relishing the coolness and drifting into a sweet sleep.

_**Sweet dreams are made of this**_

_**Who am i to disagree**_

_**Travel the world**_

_**And the seven seas**_

_**Everybodies looking for something**_

I gasped waking up, expecting the couch but no, i was in the soft bed that i'd seen in the bedroom, the chandelier looked like snowflakes above me. I stood up feeling my head rush with alecs venom, ugh. ''Alec''? i shouted curiously, he was at my door in an instant his brows confused i sighed, ''do you know if Jane packed me headache tablets again''? I asked, he sighed looking at me then rummaged through his suitcase passing two tablets to me as he got water and brang it back, i drowned them both down quickly. Alec's lips were pursed worriedly '' Carlisle could help with the headaches you know Wynter, and find out if it is my venom thats causing it'' Alec murmered, i rolled my eyes and replied with a cheeky grin shaking my head. Because i knew it _was_ his venom that made me have headaches whenever i woke up/

**/.../**

**I hope you liked it, please review, thanks for the reviews :).**


	3. Chapter 3

My headache didn't fade away at all, if anything it got worse but i didn't mention it to Alec. I sat on my bed playing with the covers as Alec showered, i looked up at the chandelier it was so intricately designed, the reflection bouncing off each one creating a spiral of light, i closed my eyes. My eyelids fluttering and almost fully closing as the headache felt dull, I tapped my fingers on the silk blanket to keep me from falling asleep, though it didn't work. I lolled to sleep.

I woke up Alec's fingers were on my cheeks moving them from side to side making my head whirl, at least the headache was gone. My eyes were wide and alert now, he gave me a condescending look ''are you really awake now or will i have to slap you''? He muttered his eyes stinging with worry, i frowned, when had he woken me up before? His fingers were light and gentle across my cheek and he suddenly got up off me as i swung my legs across the bed and onto the floor. His red ruby eyes watched me and i rolle dmy eyes ''i'm _fine,_ should we go to see the Cullens now''? I asked, my own voice sounded wrong to me, like it was too high and pitchy. He nodded as he made his way to the door, though he watched me intently.

We ran to the door, i looked up at Alec slyly and he rolled his eyes giving me a chance to press the doorbell excitedly_ ding dong._Carlisle answered again, though his face looked strained and in thought. ''Hello Wynter, Alec. The rest of the family except for Esme, Jasper,Alic and myself are gone hunting, Wynter Esme has made lunch for you considering your diet'' Carlisle said with pretend ease, i nodded smiling, so this was why he was so worried. I left Alec and Carlisle to converse awkwardly while i made my way to the kitchen where Esme was, Alice and Jasper were cuddled up on the ouch muttering things looking at Alec and I. Esme smiled warmly, her caramel coloured hair swept down in lovely locks and her round gold eyes welcomed me, i smiled back as she handed me a plate of steaming macaroni and cheese and i gaped, my favourite food jsut before my very eyes. I beamed up at her which she was surprised at but smiled back '''Thanks so much Esme'' I said then sat down on the huge chairs that surrounded the bench of the kitchen like a breakfast bar, i would have been shoving it in my mouth and relishing the taste if people weren't watching me. I ate slowly though, picking up about 2 pastas each turn, she had amazing cooking skills i looked up at her in wonder ''how did you cook it so well'' I asked overwhelmed, i heard giggles from Alice and Esme ''I have a cooking degree dear'' She said quietly, i nodded then returned to my food hurriedly.

I suddenly felt Alec's presence beside me leaning over the bench his gaze on me, i looked up at him confused ''how is it that Esme cooks her favourite meal the first time she meets her, and I had to wait 6 months to learn it, hmm'''? He asked tauntingly, I rolled my eyes up at him finishing my plate which Esme took before I could even start to take it to clean, it was so human like here i mused. He gazed down at my mouth for a millisecond then grabbed a cloth and wiped a bit of cheese sauce off of my lips, then put it down gazing at me, i grinned.

''Well,_ I_ think i't's about time we started talking about clothes Wynter,don't you''? Came Alice's voice from behind me i spun around as Alec did, a playful grin on her lips as she glanced at me, i widened my eyes and groaned ''not more shopping'''I moaned looking at Alice for mercy she giggled at my behaviour as Jasper stood beside her his hand closing around hers, giving a warning glare to Alec and I, i suppose he thought we were going to hurt his mate. ''Nonsense, i was prepared enough for you two, i assume you didn't bring clothes for the wedding'' She asked her eyes sparkling, i face palmed, how had i forgot to bring a dres for the wedding,the thing i came here for in the first place with.

''No.'' Alec answered emotionessly, moving closer to me, what did he have to protect me from in here? I knew Alec like the back of my hand, sometimes i really worried for him, he had bi polar even though he was a vampire i was sure of it. His mood would change in a second as if someone had flipped a switch, he could look so sad sometimes but he covered it up with jokes and smirks. The whole room went tense as he talked, everyone froze but i was the first to relax ''So you say you were prepared''? I asked planting a fake grin on my face as she looked back to me she nodded eagerly, running upstairs suddenly bringing back a suit. She threw it at Alec non chalantly which he caught with a growl, he didn't like dressing up and i guess he didn't like weddings either. Álice pointed to what looked like the piano room, a large glossy black piano lay in the white room as if beconing him, Alec turned to me eyeing Jasper carefully ''go'' I said and he complied walking into the room and shutting the door, Alice tugged on my hand to go upstairs with her, i gulped, more dress up.

Jasper stood downstairs, i guesss not trusting Alec at all. The Cullens house was even more spectacular on the inside, they had ancient things everywhere which must be worth more then the whole house. They had a collage of graduation caps on the wall which i laughed at, wondering why on earth they would choose to go to school at all in their immortal life. Alice and Jaspers room was nice also, It was painted an aqua blue with black and white photos of them on the walls, one where Alice was sitting on a swing with Jasper pushing her, how sweet, yet, how did they have love when it doesnt even exist? They had a large double bed which i did not want to think about, her closet however was a different story.

It was basically double the size of the room, consisting of every type of clothes known to mankind, Alice rummaged through her wardrobe of pricey designer dresses to pick out one which was covered. ''You'll_ love _it'' SHe said smiling gleefully at me as she closed her closet door behind her leaving me to dress in it to see if it fit for the next day. I unzipped the cover and placed it on not even bothering to look at it before. I opened up one of the closet doors with a long mirror on it and i gaped. The dress was so beautiful, something i would actually enjoy wearing. It reminded me of something from Alice in Wonderland, It was a white strapless dress, that looked like it was made of feathers and fur as well as silk, it was tight from the waist up emphasizing my chest, the chest part was laced like a corset almost and in the middle of my ribs there was a diamond heart, past my hips it flew out in long strips to my mid thighs. The ends of the strips were light icy blue the colour of my eyes, the back was tied up like the front but stopped on the sides of my body so i didn't look naked. I _loved_ it.

I noticed Alice had put shoes beside it too, black 2 inch heels, well at least they weren't 4 inch. I put them on hurriedly hearing a call from Alice, they strapped up like the mid of my dress. I walked out chewing my lips as i opened the door to find Alice wasn't there, 'Down here Wynter!'' She shouted from downstairs, i groaned kcicking the ground, please don't make me walk infront of Alec, he'd just say stupid things anyway with that smirk of his.

I walked down the stairs slowly, feeling like a freaking bride or something. Of course Alice Jasper _and_ Alec were standing there looking at me, Alec wore a black designer suit with an icy blue tie that matched my dress, i blushed furiously looking at Alice in wonder. She only smiled assuringly i rolled my eyes and finally made it to the bottom step ''You look gorgous Wynter, i knew you'd love it'' Alice said with a wink as Jasper and her held hands, i nodded hurriedly before Alec could say something ''Awesome, thanks so much, can i go change now'' I quickly said already turning around, i heard Jasper and Alice walk away in giggles and chuckles.

I suddenly felt Alec's cool hand wrap around my wrist pulling me around to face him. His red eyes sweeped over me quickly then his normal smirk appeared, ''you look...acceptable'' He murmered, letting my hand drop to my side quickly, i scoffed ''thanks Alec'' Rolling my eyes turning around to walk slowly up the stairs again, ''Perhaps '_'acceptable_'' isn't the word, what would you prefer _beautiful, dangerous_...sexy?'' He said taunting me, i gasped spinning around rolling my eyes at his smirk ''Acceptable is _fine_, Alec'' I said, growling shaking my head, why must he do this? I heard him pace somewhere else ''maybe for you, but you do look lovely Wynter'''He murmered before opening a door somewhere, i walked up the stairs confused, see? Bi polar vampire, Alec.

I undressed back into my clothes, walking down the stairs again. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper seemed to have disapeared, though i heard the most beautiful sound i have ever heard in my life. It was a piano, it was the sound of everything good in this world yet it was so sad, the sounds making my eyes fill up, i wondered which one it was?

I went to the room, it was the piano room i had seen before i opened the door my eyes still springing with tears the sight before me made me freeze. Alec was sitting in the chair infront of it his fingers pressing along the keys so gently the keys obeying to their very wim. I had never thought Alec of all people would play the piano, his eyes were closed as he played beuaitfully, i gasped at the sight before me, the ekys suddenly stopped the music. He turned towards me his eyes wide _''Wynter_ whats wrong?! Why are you crying?'' He asked rushing over to me his eyes piercing mine, ''N-nothing it's just the music is so good and sad, why didn't you tell me you play''? I asked quietly, he sighed running a hand through his black hair rolling his eyes at me ''really? That's why you are crying honestly Wynter...and you never asked if i did so why would i bother''? He asked his eyes filled with confusion, i shook my head and grinned.

_**3 hours later)**_

It was dark again, colder then the night before though Alec couldn't feel it because of his vampire traits. I wore his cloak again, i sat on the floor like he had while he sat on the couch, i did not want to fall asleep while watching Supernatural again. I was watching the fifth episode when i felt an annoying tug of one of the loose strands of hair on my head, i reached for it confused and ended up grabbing Alec's cold finger, i scowled and slumped lower trying to make sure he couldn't reach my hair. I suddenly felt my head stinging from him picking at one of the strands again, i growled loudly. One more time. .Three.

I spun around quick enough to catch him off guard and reached to grab his arms, he suddenly grabbed hold of my wrists his cool hands cutting off my venom circulation, he didn't seem to notice. His eyes had a crazed look in them, they were flickering from red to black, wide and alert though he seeemed to be in a daze and suddenly i was below him on the couch. My eyes were wide and my heart was beating his hands pinned my wrists down behind my head, his eyes were still flickering, he opened his mouth wide showing his gleamy white teeth covered in venom, i swallowed ''Alec, you need to feed'' I said softly, it came out as a whisper, his eyes closed as if he was in horrible pain which his throat was then re opened to the normal ruby red eyes i was so used to. He shook his head and was off me in a second, ''I know, I can't leave you here though'' He said after a long silence, i gulped and let out a relieved sigh ''yes you can, go Alec or everyone at the wedding will be dressed in blood'' I murmered, he gave a small smirk and nodded slightly ''just don't leave okay? I'll be gone for an hour or two to clear my head'' He muttered, something was up with him, but i didn't ask.

He left soon after and i turned to watch Supernatural slowly fading into the darkness.

**...**

**Please review :).** **Volturi alexa this is actually the same charactor and almost story as How To Save A Life, just in the future, its basically just taking point oif view in the future, sorry i haven't updated it for a while**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to something tugging my hair, yanking it even i growleed feeling Alec''s familiar coldfingers on my head ''Wynter! The weddings on in less than half an hour''! he hissed into my ear i winced, he was angry, i got up from the bed. Great he'd moved me again, away from the comfy floor. I stood up feeling my headache again, like a drum hitting against my head loudly, i closed my eyes and pretended it wasn't there. I look up and peered at Alec, he was more alert now and his eyes were much brighter red, how many humans had he drained?_ 1,2, 7_? I didn't want to ask. He pursed his lips and looked at me, i stretched and yawned ''when did you get back''? I asked inclining my head to him, he gave his normal smirk but it didn't reach his eyes, he suddenly ducked forward to me and wiped my eyes i blinked confused, he wiped his hands on his cloak that i wore he pursed his lips once more ''You look...tired'' He murmered, i felt tired, but i didn't tell him that.

We walked slowly to the Cullens house, I could hear them murmering, a few humans were already here. A couple were Isabella's friends were standing talking to Alice, all from Isabella's high school, Alec instinctively moved closer to me i rolled my eyes, it wasn't like these humans were going to go kilelr on me just yet. I gaped at the wedding set up, they had created it like a fairytale wedding. Twinkly lights were hung up across the trees like stars, the seats were actually logs the cullens had broken off though the humans couldn't know that, the platform where Isabella and Edward were getting married was white and stood out from everything else. ''You obviously want to get married here, don't you'' Alec stated dully, i elbowed him hurting myself in the process he just chuckled and looked around un interested though. ''I'm sure the Volturi could make it so much better for you'' He murmered again, his eyes were trailing off into his thoughts, lately thats all he ever did. '''Whats wrong Alec''? I asked tensely, he snapped out of his daze looking down at me smirking,then ruffled my hair ''nothing Wynter, Alice wants us to go inside now'' He muttered.

In the same second Alice and Jasper tumbled over from speaking to the human friends, Alice's eyes were wide and exciteded ''Wynter! Finally, come on you need to get ready as well as Alec''!

Alice took me upstairs once again, i got dressed into my dress, which looked just as pretty as it did the day before. Alice then proceeded to her bathroom, which was like another bedroom, with every hair care and make up product in existence. She got me to close my eyes, saying that i would get to see her masterpiece when she was finished. Faint powder trickled down to my nsoe from a brush making me sneeze and Alice giggle. I envied Alec so much at that moment, he was jsut downstairs without a worry. After about 15 minutes of Alice apllying make up to my face and twisting and twirling my hair until it was finally up which i wasn't used to she stopped. I went to open my eyes but she covered her cool hands over my eyes. ''Ah ah ah, not before Alec sees'' She said quickly, i frowned what did Alec have to do with me being ready for a wedding? SHe sighed then helped me up, until she trusted me enough to leave my eyes closed and walked me down the stairs we finally hit the bottom and she said i could open my eyes.

Infront of me was Alec, his eyes were wide and his lips were parted, his hair was slightly slick a few spikes here and there but his bangs still remained. His blue tie was still left untied around his neck, he looked at me examining my eyes and face i looked down chewing my lip, maybe i trusted Alice too much? Alec only smirked at my reaction, ''You, Wynter look good enough to eat'' Alec said running his tongue along his teeth pointedly, reminding me of what he was implying, to drink, he should have said. I rolled my eyes ''sure Alec, can you not do your tie up''? I asked teasingly, he gave me a double look ''no i'm just keeping it like that for the fun of it, and you should relaly look in the mirror Wynter''Álec said to me, his breath on my face. I sighed grabbing his tie and twisting it until it was properly done and tight, he glanced at me and pointed to the long mirror on the wall i sighed turnign around.

I gaped at myself, where to begin? My hair was wonderful, it was tied up in a somewhat purposely messy bun, two strands either side of my face were left to dangle in curls and two braids went up the side of my hair on either side, my lips looked plumper then before, pink even. My eyes were wider then before, with long thick lashes that surrounded them, emphasizing their icy blue colour. My skin was as pale as it had been before though i had the tiniest bit of blush givingme and innocent look to myself, which i suppose i accept because of my childish behaviour. My neck had a blue flower necklace that matched the dress, behind me Alec stood eyeing me.''see.? Now, come with me they are about to start'' Alec said lending out an arm i rolled my eyes placing my hand gently on his, i felt stupid. The fabric underneath was black silk and it felt so good, like the bed in Volterra.

We walked our way until we got to the isle, lots of humans and a few vampires were there already they all looked at us questioning our prescence, i slid my way into the two back seats available, Alec sat beside me glaring at the people that were looking, he had blue contacts in, i still had to find out what colour eyes he had when he was human. ''aw Alec! can we pleaase set this up in the Volterra garden''? I asked looking at him with wide eyes he returned the gesture shaking his head and putting his fingers on my temples and looking me straight in the eye ''no.'' He said, i huffed crossing my arms across my chest slumping down, i heard a sweet male chuckle from beside me i turned my head curiously. A boy,actually, it was one of the werewolves i realized, his scent was quite wet doggy smell, his jaw line was perfect and so was his tanned skin and big wide eyes, his smile was sweet with perfect white teeth, he wore a black suit, though he looked kind of young but big for his age. ''Oh, look who came to play chase''Alec muttered muttering things under his breathe. I sighed rolling my eyes turning back to the boy a fake expression of hurt on his face at Alec's comment ''I'm Seth'' The boy said i smiled ''Wynter'' I replied, just as the music started.

My first wedding. Well, it wasn't completelt as i expected but it was good nonetheless. I could see how hesitant she was to wlk the isle, even though she looked beautfiul, as soon as she saw Edward though her thoughts escaped her. Strange, i wondered how that felt. It was a very slow wedding, at the end of the vows they looked so sure of eachother like no one else was there like some corny romance movie. They kissed finally but didn't seem to stop, forgetting they were there, i wished they had saved it for the honeymoon and not my poor eyes. Everywhere around me couples were kissing eachother just as passionately, i felt out of place. Until i felt cold lips againdt my cheek making the feeling numb, Alec kissed me on the cheek. What the hell?

I didn't look up though too embarassed. After they finally finished kissing we were all free to do whatever we''d like and the food was brought out. I leaped over Alec once i seen the strawberries dipped with chocolate, relishing the taste and not wanting to leave the small stand. Alec stood beside me examining the food, picking a chocalate covered strawberry up with distaste shuddering, i almost laughed how could he hate it? He suddenly put it near my mouth i looked up at him then down at it, bit it off moaning at the deliciousness of it. Obviously Esme had made it all. Alec dropped the remainder on the ground, i looked up at him his eyes were on the Cullens and other vampires he pursed his lips. ''Stay here, i need to speak with them, do not move Wynter'' He said angrily i nodded, he suddenly looke dup above us and grabbed a white flower and stuck it in my hair stepping back and looking at me as if i was some kind of masterpiece, i grabbed another flower and put it in his front pocket. He smirked then walked away.

I ate to my hearts desire, peerign down at the delicious food. I felt someone infront of me across the stand and there was. 4 Of Isabella''s highschool friends were standing there infront of me looking at me like i was some new facination ''uhmm, hi''I said, it sounded like a question, how long had they been standing there i wondered? ''hey, i'm Mike'' A quick deep voice said, the boy had a slight baby face though it was defined, round blue eyes and trademark blonde hair, the girl beside him glared down at me i winced, i was not out to get him i jsut met him?

''So like, that guy over there is he like your boy toy or somethin-'' The girl was cut off by Mike, his expression annoyed ''Do you wanna dance'' He asked, looking into my eyes i gaped my mouth open like a fish, the girl gave me the most horrible glare i have ever seen, and i had seen Janes. ''Uh, i um, uhm uh'' I stuttered not knowing what to say, i didn't feel comfortable with people i didn't know touching me, how could i explain that to this teenage boy?

I heard their hearts flutter as well as mine as i felt Alec's prescence beside me, his cool shoulder warming me somehow. His breathe was cool against my bare neck , ''Wynter, i thought you'd love to dance with me considering the song that they've had on repeat'' He murmered, i blinked listening in on the music. I gasped, the familiar guitar sounds reeling into my ears the familiar deep voiced singer Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls, i sighed. I nodded hastily wanting to get away from these teenagers.

Alec led me away from the crowd under a simple tree with lights dangling off of its branches, he gave me a smirk, grabbing my wrists and putting them around his neck quickly as he put his hands on my waist. His eyes were comforting,the red just letting me swim into them, i blinked slowly as the song started playing again

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

**'Cause i know that you feel me somehow your the closest to heaven**

**That I'll ever be**

**And i don't wanna go home right now**

**And all i can taste is this moment**

_''And all i can breathe is your life''_

_''But sooner or later its over''_

_''I just don't wanna miss you tonight''_

Alec began singing the song, letting me step on his feet as we danced around the small area, well he danced i clung to him. He suddenly lifted me off of him and let me spin around a little then bck into his chest. A bit of the song played before Alec sang my favourite lines

_''When everything feels like the movies''_

_''Yeah you bleed jsut to know you're alive''_

After a bit more of dancing the music stopped for a bit. I didnt want to move, i clung to Alec hastily, feeling the cool of his suit on me. ''Wynter''Alec's voice was choked up, something i wasn't used to, i looked up he wiped a strand away from my face, ''promise me you will never leave the Volturi and you won't leave me there''He said, my eyes went wide, that was vey out of the blue. Was this what his been thinking about for so long? No, but it was part of it. ''I wouldn't ever leave the Volturi Alec''I said simply.

**...**

**PLEASE REVIEW, reviews make me feel more motivated to write XD, hope you liked.**


	5. Chapter 5

I gulped down another glass of champaigne and punch, i was so glad Alec's venom hadn't taken it away from me. Alec's hard hand was on my arm as i stumbled laughing ever too loudly at one of Emmett's jokes about Isabella not going to be able to sleep any longer. ''Wynter, stop. You've had enough to drink i'm taking you back to the cottage now''Alec hissed in my ear yanking me like a rag doll, my thoughts spurred out of control and my drunken mind hazed over ''A little kinky are we Alec? '' I asked laughing and snorting at my own joke, people were starting to stare but most laughed away because they were all drunken teenagers. Alec dragge dme off into the forest muttering oodbyes to some people as we left, Edward and Isabella were already on their way to the honeymoon.

Once we arrived to the cottage my mind was out of control Alec set me down on the bed, i giggled ''we could have our own honeymoon in here too Alec'' I purred, though considering iwas drunk and out of mind i probably sounded like a dying cat instead, his eyes flickered briefely then settled down to my own eyes which were probably smudged with cries of laughter. His plump lips and red eyes were s adoring at that moment i chewed my lip hastily ''Thanks for the offer Wynter, i'll be sure to remind you when you wake up'' Alec said smirking, my vision was becoming blurry and all i could do was look as his figure blinked and flashes i inclined my head''who said i was going to sleep'' I slurred, my head sinking itno the pillow like a deep weight against the back of my skull was there, i heard a small chuckle ''i did'' Alec said, as darkness overtook me i wasn't sure if it was his gift or the amount of apparentalchohol i had drunk.

I woke up with a headache, of course, this wasn't jsut another one of Alec's venoms re runs, this was a hangover headache which made my head feel like there was a mini exploding timebomb in my brain. _''UGHH''!_ I shouted more to my brain than anything else, arching my back against the bed trying to knock myself out somehow. I heard Alec's chuckle from beside me, i peered down with squinty eyes he was sitting on a chair propped up beside my bed his eyes were wide and his smirk held back a laugh, i groaned. ''What did i do? What did i say worth regretting''? I asked with a groan sitting up one the bed cross legged, Alec handed me water and headache tablets, i suddenly loved Jane because she remmebered to pack them. I heard Alec laugh and run a hand through his hair, he sat on the bed staring and examining me ''You offered me a...personal honeymoon with you last night'' He murmered watching my reaction with deilight shining through those red eyes, i spat out my water whcih i had been drinking, the water spreading out onto my face and the blanket, Alec sat there watching me curiously, my eyes were wide my hand covered my mouth, shaking my head worriedly. Alec's expression became guarded and disgusted ''I wouldn't accept it,you were drunk and out of your own mind''Alec stated scoffing at my mind that trailed off itno awkward situiations.

I showered putting on a black and white tshirt, black denim shorts, black ankle-high boots with bows on them and a cut off leather jacket. I untied my hair and straightened it then teased it to give it a little bit more volume, my eyes were red and puffy. I put on a cross necklace and a silver bracelet with a star on it. I put some mascara on and walked out. Alec was in the living room, he was sitting on the couch with his legs spread apart and his arms crossed behind his head which was resting on the back of the couch, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be in deep thought, a small real smile on his face appeared. My breath hitched, i had only seen a real smile on him 4 times in the last year, i wondered what he was thinking about. I walked and sat on the floor looking up at his face, he knew i was there, he shifted a little like a human would shrug carelessly, I sat cross legged looking up at him curiously.

He suddenly snapped out of it his red eyes piercing my own, his eyes always looked wide no matter what. He inclined his head to me, i chewed my lip, a sudden question sprinign to my mind, after all of those mates that were at the wedding...''Alec, why can't I have a mate because of your venom''? I asked, i had always wondered ut the pain of it hurt a little to see all of them so in love and happy, i would never admit i felt paiend by it though. Aleç's eyes snapped to mine in confusion than worry, he licked his lips then shifted his weight to another side ''because Wynter, you aren't fully vampire or human or werewolf for that matter, thank god. Vampires are the only ones that have mates, and my venom prevents you from being a full one, it doesn't matter though because love does not exist'' Alec stated matter of factly, looking up at the ceiling still in the same position, i chewed my lips.

**(Flashback)**

_Demetri was asigned to teach me things about vampires and being in the Volturi, Alec was my personal guard so he would follow me around wherever i went and helped out much to my advantage. We were all sitting in the library, i was seated in a chair while Demetri and Aelc stood, ''Wynter there is also a thing called mates, its true love for vampires apparently''Demetri said, realizing i was about to fall asleep, ''Love doesn't exist'' Alec and I both said in unison emotionessly, well me tiredly. Demetri pursed his lips at us ''now now Wynter, don't be so quick to assume that'' Deemtri said smiling, i rolled my eyes looking at him ''When people say i love you, they never mean it. I know enough to be aware of that anyway'' I said before lolling myself to sleep._

**(End of Flashback)**

I remembered that wincing as i remembered what i was referring to. Alec noticed my discomfort and stood up quickly, ''You're thirsty'' Alec stated, i shook my head laready grimacing as the amount of guilt hit me from last time i fed, a month and 2 weeks before that. He rolled his red ruby eyes ''your eyes aren't dark for nothing'' He murmered quietly.

Alec crouched beside me on the old run down roof, the alleyway was abandoned apart from the drunken man that was poor, or so Alec said. I glanced down, he was sitting down leaning against the wall a bottle in his hand, he wasn''t ugly per say, but he wasn't attractive either and was rather scrawny. I glanced at Alec who peered down at the man ''It's now or never i guess''I muttered lowly, sighing as i jumped down into the shadows, i pulled my shirt down a little to expose my chest a bit more and puleld my shorts up a bit more, hey, if he was going to die at least have something to look at. I walked slowly up to the man putting on a fake smile as he looked up, he grinend slowly, it didn't reach his eyes though, but his eyes did travel along my body. I shivered visibly and he seemed to smirk at that, maybe he was a disgusting pervert but it would'n't matter he'd be dead soon anyway. ''Looking for a good time Angel'' The mans voice was surprisingly husky,but slurred, i couldn't help but wodner if i seeme dlike him the night before, i pursed my lips walking closer to his body. I could smell his blood, how appealing it was despite the alchohol poisening after not being able to drink someone for so long, i ran my teeth along his soft neck, the only thing i had that had strength was my teeth, my godamned teeth.

The man moaned and i felt disgusted, i slowly bit my teeth into his neck whispering ''i'm sorry'' As his screams faded away into the night, i sucked out the delicious blood feeling it cooling my burning fire, his body dropped to the ground with a **thud.**

After Alec cleane dup the body i sat on a roof, looking out at all the pretty lights of Seattle, Alec sat beside me completely still as usual my legs dangled off the roof swinging them back and forth. _''Wynter'_'Alec murmered quietly, i could feel his fake breaths on my neck i turned to him his eyes were on me. Suddenly without warning his lips were over my mouth, cool and shaped so wonderfully, my heart and mind was racing, my lips started to move in sinc with his, cool and icy and numb. His feathery fingertips touched both my hands softly and brought them up around his neck slowly, his arms wrapped around my waist, cool and numb just like his lips. His tongue licked the corners of my mouth greedily. I gripped onto the back of his hair without thinking about what we were doing, his fingernails dug into my waist a little more, we were both holding onto eachother as if one of us let go the other would dissapear. He finally finished with a small kiss to the corner of my mouth, he then pressed his forehead to mine our noses touching ever so slightly, his eyelashes on my cheek he breathed in and out into my open mouth ''you had a drop of blood'' Alec said, his voice husky.

I just kissed Alec Volturi.

I just kissed Alec.

I just kissed the person that agreed love did not exist.

I just kissed the person i argued with.

I just kissed the vampire that changed me.

I just kissed a monster.

I just kissed_ him._

''oh, my, god'' I stuttered out, slapping my hand against my mouth.

**...**

**You got your kiss ;D. Let me know if you liked it x :)_ review :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

I stared at Alec. He too was frozen,though his mouth was moving but i didn''t hear the words, i was in shock, my emotions running everywhere. The last person that kissed me...it didn't end well at all, Alec, this was dfferent. A whole year i had been just a Guard friend with him, maybe even a friend, I did not expect us to kiss and ruin everything. Max, my best friend, had been drunk and raped me and beat me, i had left out the rape part to Alec though, he only thought i had been beaten. I didn't trust people, but why had i let Alec do that, why had i let myself do that? We both agreed that love didn't exist, i had seen to much to believe that, so was the kiss a sick game of his or a tease?

My eyelids ffluttered as memories of the night with Max flooded back in, i bit my lip anxiously trying to avoid yelling out as i remembered him punching me in the car. I stared blankly ahead, i saw the lightsof the city but i could see Max as well, infront of me, my body lying on the ground my nose bleeding shouting things at me i didn't wany to hear. A cold high pitched yet comforting voice took me out of my memories ''what's going on here brother''? Jane's tone was curious, i stood frozen staring up at the stars Demetri was there too sitting beside me and Alec and Jane were behind speaking softly. Alec's murmurs made my eyes fill with tears and the stars became blurry, Demetri's cool hand touched my leg i stared at him in alarm he backed his hands away awkwardly which was so unlike Demi ''Sorry Wynter, you just seemed like you were going to cry'' Demetri said cluelessly, i was glad i could keep my tears from falling and escaping. I shook my head letting out a small laugh ''no Demi i wasn't, are we going home now''? I asked quietly, Demetri gave me a strange stare before jumping up and nodding.

Suddenly, the thought of seeing Bones and Lilly my bestfriends again seemed much better than this. ''Wynter'' My heart skipped a beat as i turned to face Alec whos eyes were cold and foreign, not even the slightest smirk on his face just a plain emotionless expression mirrorring Janes though her eyes looked alive and bright. I inclined my head curiously, he seemed to have already forgotten about the kiss but i couldn't, a strange anchor deep feeling inside my stomach kept on growing and growing as i looked at him, his eyes almsot looked hurt as they flickered into mine, he pulled his cloak up around his neck licking his lips. His eyes were a dull red now and it was starting to flciker to black, i just realized Jane and Demetri were already on their way back i hadn't even seen them go...

''some of our Romanian enemies are staying at the castle so your staying in my room until they go, if you didn't hear'' He murmered quietly watchign my reaction, my stomach flipped, why? Wht in God's name would someone make me stay in a room with the same person that had just kissed me a minute or two before, why me? Of course, there would be no talk of the kiss with Alec for a while, he wouldn't admit it or say anything about it or he'd just get angry, i would have to wait and pretend like everything was okay, especially in Italy. I nodded following hi mas he spun around and ran in the direction of his sister and Demetri.

We finally arrived home, i relished the Volterra Castle more than my own life, missing it so much. I ran ahead of Jane,Demetri and Alec hearing my footsteps echo on the tiles ''FELIIIXX I'M HOME!'' ! I shouted loudly enough for the whole of Volterra to hear, i ran around a corner laughing as I ran into who i assumed was Felix i gave him a hug and looked up. _Ugh, no_. Not Felix at all. A fair haired male vampire stood over me, looming over, next to him was a brown hair male vampire as well. I stepped back in fear my eyes wide, who were they? They weren't very handsome for vampires in my opinion and both had a strange look in their eyes as they gazed at me ''This must be Wynter'' The blonde one said with a cunning grin the other one chuckled slightly, his cool arm came out a shoved my arm a little ''She is rather skinny and weak looking for a vampire, rather pretty though'''He said analyzing me as if i was a science project he hadn't yet completed or was still testing. Anger and fright raged inside of me boiling through my skin ''HEY! I'M NOT WEAmphg'' I was cut off with Alec familiar hand over my mouth softly he stood behind me, i could feel his breathing agaisnt my neck.

''And the Witch Twins appear'' The blonde one said sarcastically, a biting laugh escaping from his mouth , i felt Alec stiffen beside me going rigid Jane who was beside me snarled ''Vladimir,stefan, Aro would like to see you again'' Demetri's voice trailed out, his tone was emotionless obviously not caring for them at all. There was somethign strange about them though, the way they even got Jane and Alec on edge was miraculous. The blond eone, whom i disliked already looked up at Demetri something flickered in his eyes as he stared back down at me and Alec behind, he flicked out a finger pressing to my neck then moving it so my neck was twisting with it, Alec lt out a snarl. ''Hmm, you shall do just well'' Vladimir muttered with a sly grin, his Romanian accent thick and purring, i sunk back furhther into Alec, what did he mean?

The two left with Demetri as well as Jane, i spun around to Alec who looked down at me expectedly ''my room,now'' He said, rage in his voice that made me wince, something had angered or affected him. I ran quickly almsot forgetting the familiar turns and twists of the castle until i came to his door with an engraved _Alec _, his scent was old in here since we hadn't been here for a few days it smelt musky though the roo mwas full of it Alec shut the door behind him turning on the chandelier boredly. ''I believe, they plan to harm you or torment you so you won't be going anywhere without me will you''?Alec asked as a test, if i replied with anything else he would most likely yell at me which i didn't feel like i only nodded. My eyes fluttered, it was nighttime now and i was so used to Volterra the thought of sleeping seeme dlike heaven. I climbed into Alec's bed feeling the silk sheets on my skin again, his pillows were always betetr then mine,, his were plump and silky. Just like his lips...

I suddenly felt a deep weight beside me i flipped over facing Alec's wide red ruby eyes, ''oh no, your not going to sleep just yet Wynter, don''t you think we need to speak about soemthing,hmm''? He asked me, his breathing husky i sighed rolling my eyes, damn him. I felt his cool hand capture mine as he brushed his lips against my knuckles silently, ''Theres nothing to talk about, you said it yourself, i had blood on my mouth it was just too tempting because you were hungry'' I muttered annoyed as his lips stopped and his eyes moved to mine, they hardened and narrowed his tongue darting out licking his front white shimmering teeth running a hand through his dark hair.

His mouth suddenly darted forward to my collar bone, licking it casually i threw my head back pushing his head away, he looked up at me his eyes wide and fakely sickly innocent ''you are tempting too you know'' he said innocently with his familiar smirk, i threw my pillow over my face and growled loudly into it, like humans cry into theirs. He was so annoying sometimes, but it was all a facade inside i knew he was broken horribly and had a horrible human life but he tried to hide it. ''whatever, i''m going to sleep now,night'' I muttered indignantly rolling my eyes as i set the pillow behind my head facing the other way opposite to Alec's face which was the last thing i wanted to see then. My eyelids fluttered and soon i was raptured in darkness.

I woke up roughly, my eyes opening wide as i felt wind against it my body jolting up and down, i looked up and my heart gave a horrible start. I was in the arms of a crazy newborn looking vampire, he wasn't bad looking i suppose but his eyes had the familiar red craze that always frightened me. I tried to jump out but his arms tightened around my body he looked down with a snarl ''LET ME GO, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, WHERE'S ALEC!?'' I yelled my eyes wide enough that it started to hurt, my mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts the newborn gave a grunt and i was suddenly thrown onto the rough forest ground landing on my back, i groaned. This is why i prefered sleeping than being awake. A vampires feet were infront of my face, i shot up ready to run. I was suddenly pulled back by the person behind me his hand grabbing my throat, i spat out venom. ''hmm hmm what a delicious delightful girl you've brought here'' Another romanian accent said to the newborn who's eyes flickered black in the tiniest second, i growled ''i don't have blood in me, who the hell are you where am i!'' I shouted twisting and turning with no luck, the man holding me had a deep chuckle that rang in my ears ''that wasn't what i was refering to'' He said, suddenly i fell on the ground and was unable to move, i was paralyzed. God help me.

...

Review review review if you liked :)!


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alec pov)**

'''Demetri where the fuck is she?!" Alec shouted as he ran through the castle and looked for Wynter, there was absolutely no sign of her anywhere. Sómeone had used their gift on him which was a paralysis and she hadn't been in the room once he woke up. He remembered her turning her pretty face away from him and soon she had fallen asleep, he clenched his teeth as he realised he couldn't remember anything else, not even the vampire that had came into his room. As he checked the library he smelt something, it was a scent of a newborn and it was fresh. Alec snarled viciously as Demetri turned up at the door with slightly wider eyes than usual ''Trace its scent'' He said so coldly, that Demetri almost felt threatened but he did what he was told and got a hold of the scent.

''Álec stop!" Demetri shouted when they were at the edge of a forest,as if it were a borderline, he spun around with a murderous glare Demetri put his arms up in defeat. ''It's Romanians'' He muttered lowly, anger surged through Alec's body so quickly it was like a flash of lightning through his venom. He thought about his fragile Wynter, her short layered dark hair that reminded him of silk, her big blue eyes and long thick black eyelashes, her button nose, he thought about how small she was, and how her lips had tasted against his. The way she would smile with Felix at anything, or tease him so easily.

His eyelids fluttered and he clenched his teeth as he imagined Vladimir and Stefan or a Romanian newborn touching her, it would make so many bruises across her skin if they even just held her arms with their grip. If they hit her, he vowed he would torture them ever so slowly they'd wish they had never been born to walk as the scum they are on the earth. If they had done something worse...

Alec pursed his lips to keep from snarling again ''We're going to find them Demetrí'' He said without another word as he ran into the forest looking for anyone or anything

**(Wynter's ).**

I woke up with yet another headache, i yelled out in pain as my arsm were being dragged and pulled by vampires across a forest floor,vampire speed. Twigs caught in my back and snapped on me making me shout out in pain, the vampires dragging me were infront my legs sprawled out into their hands they were murmering to eachother quietly, ''Vladimir and Stefan will be pleased, did you hear that new kid Fred that theyv'e got locked up has a gift like hers, except its way harder to find him'' The two vampires were a female and a girl, the boy was speaking softly to her as if he cared for her. The blonde girl barely moved her head as he spoke ''yes, i've tried to speak with him he hasn't said a word and its like you get sick from looking at him or something''She said just as quietyl, though her voice was stubborn like Alec would be sometimes.

Alec...My heart hurt as i realised i might not see him ever again, and if i do, it was probably because Vladimir and Stefan would be killing him. I prayed to the stars that Alec, Demi, Felix or Jane were not to come looking for me,as well as the rest of the Guard, they'd be killed. Maybe they wouldn't come, i annoyed them anyway.

I looked up as they stopped dragging me, they were staring at me as if waiting for me to do something i spat Alec's venom onto the ground. I looked at them ''Let me go'' I said angrily, they both laughed and they both seemed like they fit together hers was like bells and his was like drums,obviously i wasn't getting out of here anytiem soon.I stood up from the leaves slowly, if i wasn't getting out i was certainly going to annoy them. My gift wasn't working on either of them, it was as if they had some kind of protection from my gift.

I looked at them, the boys eyelids flickered as i looked at the girl, i smirked trying to remember the way Alec's lips formed when he did. ''Are you mates than''? I asked casually as they glared at me, both of their eyes widened in surprise at my question, the boy had a ghost of a smile on his lips where as the girls face was unreadable, strange,she had a way of not giving emotions. A true Volturi i mused. The boy crossed his arms across his chest like Alec did when the sitiuation was no longer wanted, ''You just worry about yourself missy, now come on'' He said harshly spitting at the ground, i smirked so this was how he got pissed, when his little secret wasn't a secret anymore. My eyes widened as he pulled a small lever which was underneath a few leaves which was owned to a trap door, he opened it and threw me in.

The drop was quick, nothing like Volterra's one. But it was dark and i could barely make out anything. I felt the boys arms pushing me and i growled, ''Look i'm just saying you seem like mates to me, unless, oh does she have her own mate? Oh, does someone else kiss her and hug her and tou-'' I was cut short by his sudden hand wrapping around my mouth as if he were going to break my jaw. He obviously wasn't a fan of sharing her with anyone else then.

I was suddenly thrown on the muddy ground on my knees, i winced as i felt a bruise swelling. Infront of me was Vladimir and Stefan in all their glory sitting on chairs looking at me, what kind of sick vampires were they. Vladimir flicked his hand at the boy behind me in a passive tone, and he left just as soon as he came. They both smiled at me gleefully, just what in the hell were there plans with me? ''Little Wynter hmm, what to do with you now'' He said suddenly his face inches away from mine tossing my jaw with his hand flicking it over as if he was examining a science prject to see for flaws, his hand begun to bring pain to my jaw and i could hear my skin andbone cracking, ''AH AH OW!''I yelled as i felt something break under my skin, unbearable pain shot through me all over as it did, he possibly just broke my jaw. I was unable to move it because of the pain, hot tears sprinted out of my eyes like athletes running down my face my lips wobbled ''ALEC!'' I shouted out of impulse, biting my lip as Vladimir removed his grip and sat back down with a gleamy toothy grin placed on that little cunning face of his.

''Damon!'' Vladimir called out into the dark muddy place, I felt a cool hand on my back, but not like the way Alec did it it wasn't calming at all and his fingernails dug in to my colarbone. ''Put her in with Fred'''Vladimir said just as the vampire behind me pulled me up to my feet ''yes sir'' He murmered. Oh great,lover boy was back, where was his Juliet? I held my jaw as i was pushed further away into what looked like a cell, the cell's lines looked like they were made from strong strong bone. Damon opened the door and shoved me in sending me tumbling into the mudd and dirt. I winced as my jaw had impact with the floor, i sat up and looked around my eyes widening as a figure emerged from the dark corner. His eyes were red and his hair was blonde, but suddenly i had a queasy feeling much like i had when i was about to throw up. It was almsot physically impossible to look at him, but i got through it and it passed. ''How, How are you looking at me human''? He asked his eyes inquisitive and wise, his cheekbones were high as well as his jaw, in all he was handsome though he looked tired.

I shook my head ''I'm not a human..I'm both vampire and human, i'm Wynter'' I said, watching his reaction as his gaze shifted from the floor to me in wonder, he scoffed. ''This day is crazy''He muttered under his breathe elaning up against the wall, ''tell me about it'' I replied, he inclined his head ''your gifts...like mine, except i just repell people away'' He murmered quietly glancing at me as I scattered up off the floor and banged on the cell bars, i looked back at him his expression on his face looked sad he seemed to be used to repelling people, i pursed my lips ''So why did they take you''? He asked his eyebrows knitting in wonder i sighed, stil ltrying to break the cell bars with no luck. ''I'm part of the Volturi which is an Italian coven that is basically vamp police, and i'm ''special'' to one of the Gaurds of the Volturi and he and the Romanians don't get along'' I spoke softly, closing my eyes as i wondered just what in the hell Alec was doing now and if he was alright, ''Ah, they captured me months ago, i was waiting for my ...friend Bree at Riley Park but she ...never turned up'' Fred's voice was full of pain as he said the word ''bree'', my mind was full of it too. That newborn bree, had been friends with this Fred.

**(Flashback) **

_Jane was using her gift on the newborn Bree, infront of all of the Cullens her high pitched screaming echoed out through the clearing. I was beside Alec who had me partly behind his arm staring infront of him with a blank calm expression as they painfully tortured the girl not much older than me, his body didn't tremlbe and he showed no mercy as the screams did not stop or go dry. His eyes were as red as ever and he stared ahead still and quiet, i couldn't take it anymore I started to run forward to tell Jane to stop but Alec's hand snaked around my wrist pulling me back in, i stared at his emotionless face gaping wide ''Alec, stop her!'''I shouted through the sound of crackling fire and screaming, he only held my hand tighter and harder, i stomped on his foot snarling at him angrily he hissed in my face and pulled me back far away from them into the tree line rolling his red eyes at me but his grip got tighter and tighter until it was painful, his eyes were hard and angry. ''STOP intefering Wynter'''He hissed venom into my eyes, i squealed viciously, ''What the fuck is wrong with you all? She didn't do anything, its not her fault'' ! I yelled enough so that everyone could hear even the Cullens and their werewolves or ''mutts' as alec put it. While we had been yellling at eachother Felix had killed her tearing her limb from limb, i didn't speak to them for weeks after that_

**(End of Flashback)**

''I'm so sorry Fred'' I whispered.

...

SO not a good chapter update i lost my inspiratio nfor this a bit but reviews helped, so review and tell me if u liked\hated it :)


End file.
